


My Grown-Up Christmas List

by BlurglesmurfKlaine



Series: My Old Drabbles/One-Shots [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Glee Actually, M/M, meta-ish, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: The way Burt Hummel was raised, it wasn’t customary to give yourself a Christmas present. But he figured it might be his last year on this earth, so what the hell.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Burt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel & Kurt Hummel
Series: My Old Drabbles/One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	My Grown-Up Christmas List

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was rewatching Glee, Actually and I came across a startling revelation about Burt and why he would bring Blaine to Kurt for Christmas and I have a lot of emotions about it so here
> 
> Set before and during 4x10, sort of meta-ish at the end I guess?? Enjoy!
> 
> Original Year Posted: 2012

“I have cancer, Blaine.”

Blaine’s heart dropped about a thousand feet into the ground. His father had never really been very involved in his life—he’d left when he was six—and one of the reasons dating Kurt was so great (in addition to the fact that he was dating his soulmate) was that Burt was a hundred times the father he never had the chance to grow up with.

He placed a hand on his temple, suddenly feeling very lightheaded. “I think I’m gonna be sick,” he choked out.

Burt placed a comforting hand on Blaine’s shoulder blade. “Everything will be okay, kiddo. Whether or not I make it—”

The boy snapped his head up and shook it vigorously. “Don’t say that.” The words barely crawled their way out of his mouth, as they were blocked by the lump in his throat.

“I’m not saying I’m giving up,” Burt explained. “I know the odds and how to play them. Colon cancer is very treatable. But on the off chance that something goes wrong…” He sighed and met Blaine’s gaze. “I need to know something.”

Blaine set down his mug on the coffee table in front of them, giving Burt his undivided attention. “Anything.”

“Do you still love my son?”

Blaine eyebrows shot up at the unexpectedness of his question. “I–I– Of course, yeah.”

“And what happened with that guy on Facebook—”

“Was the biggest mistake of my life.” Blaine said with absolute sincerity. “And if Kurt were to ever give me a second chance, it would never happen again and I’d do anything to make it up to him.”

Burt huffed with certainty, knowing he was making the right choice. “Good. Now, I know that Kurt won’t be coming home this Christmas, but that doesn’t mean we can’t go to him, ya know?”

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. “We?”

Burt nodded. “I know Kurt still loves you, regardless of whether you messed up, or you guys aren’t dating. I’m not an idiot, even before you started dating you guys were best buds.” He sighed. “If this is gonna be my last Christmas—”

“Don't—”

“Then I better make sure to get my kid one hell of a present.”

* * *

The way Burt Hummel was raised, it wasn’t customary to give yourself a Christmas present. But he figured it might be his last year on this earth, so what the hell. And when the loft door opened and he saw his son’s beaming face, he could give a rat's ass about such courtesies.

He knew telling Kurt he had cancer wasn’t exactly a great way to kick off Christmas Eve, but he also knew that when he saw Blaine later it would soften the blow.

Kurt pushed away his cup of hot chocolate. “I think I’m gonna be sick…”

Burt suppressed the urge to tell him that Blaine had reacted almost the exact same way, knowing that it might spoil his surprise.

They finished their conversation and finally headed back to Kurt’s loft to exchange gifts. Kurt had gotten Burt a NYADA hat and shirt; he didn’t even have to pretend to like them. Right before Burt announced his present, though, he checked his watch, realizing that Blaine should be arriving any time soon at the skating rink.

Burt handed Kurt a piece of paper. “Okay, you can pick it up here,” he explained. “And you know, if you don’t like it, you can return it…”

Thirty minutes later, Burt was watching Kurt and Blaine skate around Bryant park, singing their little lungs out to White Christmas. And they both just looked so happy… He knew they would end up back together—they always did—he just hoped he would be alive to see it.

The uncertainty of it all was the worst (though he tried not to think about it). His life _might_ be limited, he _might_ get better. But if his days were numbered, he knew that meant so were his days with Kurt. Ideally, he’d want to spend every moment of his last days with him, but being a college student at another state and all, he knew that wasn’t likely. But it wasn’t the quantity of time he spent with his son, he kept reminding himself, it was the quality…

The way Burt Hummel was raised, it wasn’t customary to give yourself a Christmas present. But he figured it might be his last year on this earth, so what the hell. It’s not like he wanted a lot anyways.

He just wanted to see his kid happy.


End file.
